


Dirty Glass Soul

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Suicide, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sebastian Moran figures out once and for all that caring is not an advantage. But he learns it a little too late.Oneshot/drabble





	Dirty Glass Soul

Sebastian's soul is a little like dirty glass. It's hard, and hard to see through. And not necessarily something you'd want to have around. But it protects him, by not feeling. On one hand he's "the second most dangerous man in London": Jim Moriarty's personal assassin. But on the other he's nothing more than a broken young man who saw his friends die in the army... 

Yes, in the long run caring is definitely not an advantage. 

But on that day when Jim is on the roof--when he himself is targeting Watson, as a threat to Sherlock Holmes--when he hears the shot ring out... And he knows only Jim has a gun, and he can see Holmes standing out on the edge. 

When he knows Jim Moriarty is dead, it's like another bullet is let free...and his dirty glass souls shatters. 


End file.
